Letters for the Prince
by Courtney-Christina
Summary: Directly after the ending of HBP, Hermione owls Snape. A few alternate letters and situations for the reader's mindset. In this writer's opinion, the Ron&Hermioneness of HBP was a matter of the reader's perception. I perceive HBP differently.
1. Letter One

To my Half-Blood Prince,

I hope with all of my heart that this finds you and that you are safe. I hope that our Flitwick-interrupted moment will not be our last. I hope and so I live on. But just as I hope, I regret. I regret waiting so long to voice my thoughts. For once in my life I kept my know-it-all mouth shut and I regret it. I regret not being able to fully voice myself before you were gone from here, gone from me. With that in mind, and you for that matter, I must continue my thoughts through this letter. It is of the utmost importance that I get this all out and I do so hope that you will take the time to read it all. I do not wish to continue a what-if existence. Whether you respond to this or not I will be somewhat satisfied in knowing that I at least tried. So without further ado...

I read all I could about Hogwarts and its faculty before I ever boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. I knew that you were an accomplished Potions Master and that you, above all others, could teach me things that mattered. You barely glanced at me during the sorting, not recognizing me but knowing that I was no relation to your normal pure blooded Slytherin crowd. I saw you sneer at my placement and Harry's as well. He once told me the hat had nearly placed him in Slytherin but I never told him that I too had nearly been placed in your house. What would you have done had we been in your beloved house? But we weren't, or more importantly- I wasn't. I remember your entire speech from our first lesson by heart. I tried to show you how much I had studied and learned to be at a level I deemed appropriate for studying under you. I tried to show you that I was worthy of being taught by you. Although my every attempt at proving myself seemed only to further your dislike of me, I continued to strive for nothing but excellence.

I managed to set your robes aflame but not your interest in me. Although I could tell that you sincerely doubted that I was stupid enough to tackle a fully grown mountain troll at the age of twelve I couldn't see anything but dislike for me in your eyes. I figured out your potions riddle and thought myself clever. I stole from you and didn't learn my lesson until my supposed cleverness failed me for the first time as I became part feline and resident of the Hospital Wing. As soon as I had recovered from that horrible period I was back in the Hospital Wing again. I was petrified and your express efforts made me better. You tried to protect me from Sirius Black back in my third year when everyone thought him an insane murderer. I understand that you've got your own personal reasons for disliking Sirius but he, rest his soul, had horrible judgment and treated you appallingly- unfortunately he passed those traits on to Ron and Harry as I'm sure you have noticed. In one night you saved me from a wanted Azkaban escapee and a werewolf. It seemed that even though you didn't appear to care about my cleverness you did care about my safety and well being. Not only did you place yourself between me and a werewolf but you were injured for doing so, saving me from bodily harm. You could've been killed... died saving me and yet you didn't seem to care at the time.

Although I have always respected you, I viewed you in an entirely new light when I learned that you were a spy. Whose side you are on doesn't really matter to me as long as you never stop saving this mindless little Gryffindor. I'm not going to carry on with continued school blithering because school is over and it doesn't look as if Hogwarts is going to re-open. I came of age in September and have been trying rather unsuccessfully to find the courage that the sorting hat saw in me to tell you what exactly it is that I am having such a hard time articulating. My cleverness seems to have failed me again.

When I walked into your office, leaving Luna Lovegood to watch the hall, I don't know what exactly I planned on saying past, "Professor, I feel that it is very important that we speak." but I had figured that the sip of Felix Felicus would lead the way to my well spoken confession. That is, until Professor Flitwick burst in squealing about Death Eaters in the school and I saw that look in your eye. It was the same look as when you saved me from Lupin in werewolf form but there was a quick flicker of fear as if a terrible thought, beyond Flitwick's message and perhaps even triggered by it, had occurred to you. Before you could even get to your feet the Flelix Felicus in me had made me stun Flitwick from behind. How ironic it was to use the non-vocal spells that both you and Flitwick had taught me on such an occasion. You looked at me as if you were shocked and stood. I kissed you quickly on the cheek as I pushed you out the door and urged you on. I didn't know whose hero you were running off to be but I knew then as I know now that you could never do anything that I would construe as wrongdoing. As you bolted from your office I bid Luna into the room and told her that Flitwick has collapsed.

I care for you, Severus Snape, as more than any student can care for a teacher. I care for you more than I care for myself and I honestly can't say when such a change from respect and adoration to these feelings I have took place. It was, I believe, sometime over the summer when the Prophet started publishing casualty lists. Harry and Ron were with me at the Burrow. Who else would I be searching day after day for, hoping not to see on those lists? I realized that I searched the lists of the fallen only to make sure that they did not include you. I realized that although I have much to fear in the day and age in which we live, especially with my parentage, that I fear your death more than anything else. I fear for you as perhaps your feared for me by the Whomping Willow as you put yourself in harms way only to protect me. I fear and feel for you more than I do for Harry and Ron. You have replaced my supposed best friends in both my heart and my thoughts by doing nothing but hating me and being present in my life for six years.

You may not care for me or even care that I care for you but I just wanted you to know. I hope that you have read this far. Dumbledore's funeral is tomorrow but I doubt you'll be in attendance with things as they currently are. Even if you did care and you came for me, it would be highly unwise although I doubt you need telling. I may have a more accurate idea of what happened on the Astronomy Tower than anybody else or I may just be loony. I do know, however, that you are now free fro you Unbreakable Vow with Draco Malfoy's mother. I know alot of things that you would be surprised that I know but you never were impressed by anything I knew so I doubt you would be now.

Please respond to this if it is at all possible. I would rather live my most-likely short life knowing that these feelings are unrequited than not knowing if you are alive or dead. Even if I am nothing to you, I have kept your secrets for a long time and you will remain everything to me. No matter your allegiances, I am thoroughly and truly yours,

H.J.G


	2. Letter Two

To my Half-Blood Prince,

Harry knows now that you are the one who has been helping him excel at Potions all year. It is ironic that the year you stop teaching Potions is the year that he learns the most form you. I tried, as soon as I realized, to get that book from him. It wasn't at all that I was upset about him topping me at Potions as only you could, it was just that I couldn't stand for him to be using your book. He looks upon you as cowardly filth as I am sure you are aware and I just couldn't stand to see him benefiting from the work of someone he had treated so poorly. Although he's realized that you are the Half-Blood Prince, son of Eileen Prince, he hasn't realized who you have chosen to make your Princess.

I must say that I am rather surprised. Over the past six years I have done something major for him every year and been by his side to aid him. Every year, that is, except this year. He didn't notice that the only thing I did this year was make a half attempt at giving him a name for his Prince and set birds to attack Ron. Our first year I got him past your Potions riddle. He never could have gotten past that without me. I brewed Polyjuice Potion for him, as if you didn't already know, in our second year. Third year I was always at his side during the Dementors & Sirius Black episode. I helped him get through the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Last year I tried to keep him in line and then when I could no longer contain him and Umbridge got ahold of us I had the centaurs get ahold of her. I am indeed surprised that he did not notice my absence from his life this year.

Although, to be quite honest, I don't think I've ever had a better year or spent my time more constructively. I'm glad that once I came of age back in September that you were the only one that seemed to take any notice and came to your senses without much nudging from me. Spending time with you this year has made my life seem like it has some sort of meaning. I don't know how long I'll be safe with all that's happened now but I just wanted to thank you for the time that you gave me. I know that you aren't fond of attachments and sentimentality but I am rather attached to you and I can't see myself with anybody but you. You have so much to teach me still. You are the only person who can hold an interesting conversation with me. You are the only person I have ever met that actually stimulates my mind, my body, and my soul. You awakened something inside of me that I never knew to even exist.

I hope that now you are free of your Unbreakable Vow that life for you will only get easier after years of servitude but I somehow doubt that. The Order thinks that you've screwed them over and I frankly couldn't give a damn as long as you are safe. The only person that went after you was Harry but I know enough to know that you'd never hurt him even if you really wanted to, out of respect to me. I'm very glad that I've come to know you as I have. It is an honor to know that you've even shown a fragment of your own self to me. I'm pretty much an open book so you probably knew all about me from first glance but I knew there was more to you than what meets the eye.

Thank you also for keeping me safe yet again. For the six years that you have been in my life, the last one being the only one with any real value, you've done nothing but protect me when you could and I appreciate that more than you can ever know. You kept me, and Luna Lovegood as well, out of the fray. You told me to stay behind and take care of Flitwick. You kept me out of whatever danger Draco had put us all in without either of us knowing what was truly transpiring just then. I hope you never stop protecting me... it lets me know that you care. Well, at least I like to assume that you care. I can't really perceive what has gone on between us to be anything other than mutual caring.

I know the sacrifices you have had to make over these many years. Even if all others wish to discredit you, you will always have my support. You didn't wish to speak of the argument between you and Dumbledore but I have a feeling that I now know exactly what is was about. Do not be troubled. Harry may think you a coward but he knows not of what he speaks. You are not a coward or anything that could be described in such a manner. You are a selfless hero. You are my hero. You are my Prince and I am your Princess.

I hope you are safe now. The entire Aurory is looking for you and the Order seems bloodthirsty. They do not suspect that I know anything but I've cleaned up your chambers of anything you wouldn't want seen. They will not pry into your life or mine. You may be in deeper with the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord now than you ever were and I know you can handle it. You are one of the strongest, most talented people I have ever met. Please stay safe for me, my Prince. Respond if and when you can.

Per Sempre,

Sua Principessa


	3. Letter Three & AN

If you **don't ship** Snape/Granger then don't read this. I'm really tired of e-mails and reviews saying that I'm stupid and delussional because canon is Ron & Hermione and Snape/Granger is just sick/retarded/dumb or whatever. God forbid it if something isn't canon. Snape/Granger has always been un-canon and yet has always had a very large fanbase. If this isn't your cup of tea, then go read something you're into. I didn't force you to read this so don't review it as if I did. I'd rather not get a review than get an insulting one that isn't worth my time to read.

Now, for those of you that **do ship **Snape/Granger or have otherwise left nice reviews- thank you very much! I really appreciate reviews, especially constructive and non-insulting reviews. Sorry the update is taking so long. I have the third letter and responses written but I don't like them so they are being re-written when I've got time. I love you all,

Chrissy

* * *

To my Half-Blood Prince,

So it is done, to state the obvious. I wish Draco hadn't been so foolish as to not alert you. There is no point in reflecting an that which we cannot change though. None of the others ever came down to finish off Lovegood, Flitwick, and myself so there goes that plan. The new arrangements are in order. It's a slight change of plans but all is well. I have served Him well, I do not think he will be angered. He would never kill His family... well, not again anyway. His father's sister may have been wiped off the family tree before He ever went knocking and he could very well have chosen to go after her but he didn't and her blood flows through my veins.

Honestly, I don't understand why nobody has ever wondered why my parents were so oblivious to the War and why I never worried about them. Being Harry Potter's best friend and a muggle-born, you would have assumed that somebody would eventually come after me if only to get to Harry. I suppose nobody ever conencted to dots that I had assured protection on my own. Better for us, I wager.

I have arranged with Bellatrix, since He has assured her that I am to be trusted, to come to my home this coming Saturday. We will be incinerating three muggles who are of no consequence. We'll wait to place the mark until just before we disapparate. Hopefully we can take care of any lingering Order members, if there are any. They all seem to be lodged up Harry's arse since Dumbledore's unfortunate accident. There's no way bellatrix can question your loyalty now. How He lets her get away with badgering us like some silly Hufflepuff I will never know. My parents aren't too pleased at the moment so we'll have to Obliviate them upon our arrival and work things out from there.

I do so yearn for Saturday to be less than four days away. It's been simply horrible without you around. I'm so glad that Hogwarts will not be opening next year, a nice tidbit that Minerva confided in me just before the train left. They didn't even close when you were at school my Prince. We're scaring them. We will succeed this time. I may not have been around as long as you or Bellatrix but he knows I can hold my own. I do hope that however this all turns out that Harry doesn't have to die. He's greatly matured ovver the last year and if he'd just get over himself and stop being so disrespectful towards you then I wouldn't have anything against him. He's been one of my only friends since first year. We've talked about this though so I've no need to go defending my friendship with Harry in this correspondance.

This is long but do not worry. Nobody but you can see these words. To anybody else this looks like a dirty bit of parchment that was used to line an owl cage. If you want to be rather snarky you can leave it in Bella's chambers in her post, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I've been alone for a whole five minutes now and I'm sure that this peace won't last much longer so I will conclude this in hopes that I will be in your arms again soon. We reacted beautifully, just to let you know. Others are call it horrifically but that's their opinion. Lovegood was around the corner from your office when we stunned Flitwick so she isn't a worry and won't cause any problems. If it makes you feel any better about it, I'm sure they'll have a funeral for me and we can wipe the lot of them out then. They never really cared about me in life so I don't see why they'd go through all the trouble to pretend they did at my funeral. We'll see though, won't we...

Until Saturday my love,

H.J.S.


End file.
